Sammy's Tricksters
by Lady Tala
Summary: Sam comes back from hell, He doesn't sleep but he has dreams..visions. Six months after he comes back he goes hunting a trickster that turns out to be Gabriel's Daughter, he takes her and her baby sister in. and together they along with Dean and his family go on the run while trying to work out a way to save their friends and family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my second ever fanfiction written. I hope you enjoy it. please read and review. reviews are like chocolate to me. precious and well loved. ;)

Oh this is a Sam/Gabe fic. There just isn't enough of them out there. No sexual content.

'thoughts'

"speech"

'** dream world Gabe'**

Sammy's Tricksters

* * *

Sam had been back for six months. He had stopped by to check on Dean every once and awhile, Not because he cared, he didn't .Just because that's what Bobby would expect him to do. He never let Dean see him, always keeping a good distance away. He didn't want Bobby, or Samuel, his grandfather realise that something isn't right. God knows they'd call Dean if they thought their Sammy was suffering any ill effects from his brief span in hell. And he defiantly didn't want to have to try and hide his...affliction from Dean, the man who knew him best.

Sam hadn't slept at all in the last six months. That didn't stop him from dreaming though, they came almost every night mot of the time, but occasionally they didn't come for weeks. They had started his second day back. He had gone first to see Dean, then he hitched to Bobby's when he had knocked on the door, Bobby was ecstatic, He gave Sam a huge bear hug, which the old man would never admit to. He stayed at Bobby's for two months, every night he'd walk up the stairs to his room, and pretend to sleep. The first night he just laid there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how he escaped from the cage. The second night as he was staring at the ceiling a mist went over his eyes blurring the world around him, when he blinked away the mist he found himself in a dream world.

He always found himself in a beautiful garden, sitting by a crystal clear pond surrounding the pond was an orchard of fruits, from Apples to Blackberries, Banana's and even some tropical fruit. it was peaceful. When in these dreams he felt a slight glow of joy. The only time he felt anything other then anger. He was never fully clothed, generally he'd be in his briefs. In these dreams he did a wide range of things. Sometimes he would swim in the pond, floating on his back and letting the suns rays gently caress his skin. Or he would walk through the orchards for hours, pausing occasionally to snack on the fruit. No matter how far he walked in one direction, eventually he would come upon the pond again. He even sun bathed. Naked.

Even as he did all those things, he was always aware on another's pressance. But he had yet to see this mysteryous person. He felt as though he know the person though, and that he was safe here in this dream world. He was also aware that this...person...was male. And he was always vaugely aware of a familiar scent, he just couldn't place what the smell was. Generally when the sun starts going down in his dream world, the mist returns and takes him back to his body. The numbness would return, and he'd go back to feeling nothing.

He finally placed the scent. Six months after the first dream, He got a call from Bobby. "Hey Kid." he into Sam's ear. "Bobby" Sam forced affection he didn't feel into his voice. "I got a job for you. Kinda familiar...think it might me a decedent of Gabriel's" Sam groaned hoping he was joking, tricksters; he had fought a few in the last couple months, were hard to Kill in general but the ones directly descended from the arch-angel had some special tricks He had only ever faced one in the first week he was back. "Yep." Bobby affirmed as if reading Sam's thoughts."Where?" he said in a defeated tone " New York " Bobby grumbled back. " Oh and idjit? Be careful" Click. Sam sighed and climbed into his car, He hoped this trickster didn't look like Gabe. for some reason killing the last one, who had Gabriel's face, and eyes made him. Uncomfortable. Was the only word he could come up with.

He drove fast enjoying the slight adrenaline burst he got from the speed. He reached New your two days later. and picked up the tricksters trail. it wasn't hard this one had a sweet tooth as bad as the arch-angel's and the same taste in victims, if you could call the sick bastards that. He soon located the female trickster she was obviously to young to be in the dance club. She flirting with the nastiest son of a bitch he'd ever seen. He knew the guy was her next victim. He observed their conversation for a while, When they stood to leave the bar, he followed discreetly. They went to A black Van, The guy opening the back doors briefly revealing the bed in the back. 'Typical rapist van.' Sam thought in disgust. He watched as they climbed in, and shut the doors.

As soon as the doors were shut, he began a leisurely stroll towards the van, not picking up his speed. Not when the van started to shake. not even when the screams started. He reached the van five minutes later, Just as the man gave his last gurgling scream. He swung the doors open, revealing the dismembered mess, and a pretty child. She was really no more then that, Maybe about seventeen. He knew he should kill her. but she looked at him with Gabe's warm brown eyes, dark with fear, and he couldn't do it. Instead he held out a hand in a peaceful gesture. The girl looked at him shocked a little at his gargantuan size, and just gazed at him for a few moments. When she heard the sirens approaching she began to shake. Heaving a deep sigh he dragged the girl out of the van. She swayed on her feet looking a little bit ill. Sam hesitated for a moment knowing it was a bad idea, he did it anyways. He swung the girl up into his arms, and trotted towards his car, no one intercepted them, and he deposited her in the passenger seat, rushing around to the drivers side, he started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding his way out of town.

"What's your name?" She didn't sound frightened, just curious. "Sam." He replied not taking his eyes off the road. "Sam...Can we go pick up my sister if your gonna kidnap me?" She asked calmly. "She's three, I'm all she's got left" Her voice broke slightly. "Sure just give me the directions." He replied. twenty minutes later they pulled up to this dumpy trailer, And little old lady came tottering down the steps with a pudgy little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes, in her arms. The infant started wriggling as soon as she saw her sister. Gail, who had given him her name on the way. And a basic family run down. The men she had killed in the last two months, had all participated in the rape, and murder of their mother. They had been living with the batty old women in the trailer park for the last three months. the cops had figured out who killed Elysha, their mother. But the department was paid off and so they closed the file. Leaving it unsolved.

Gail had broken into the police station and stolen the file two weeks before she started killing the scumbags. All their names and faces were in the file. even pictures of what they did to her. She couldn't take it, she became enraged. Soon they were would be coming after her next she knew, they had started sending her pictures of their dicks and other nasty things and that's how it started with her mother. So she decided to get them first. She hunted them down, and killed them one by one, in the most brutal ways her young mind could come up with. And for a young girl like her, they were pretty brutal.

Sam had explained that he was a hunter, and that originally he was there to kill her. But as he once knew her father, He had decided to take her in instead. He claimed he owed the man that much at least. He promised her that her and Her sister Gabrielle would be safe with him, well as safe as two half-angels can really be in a world full of demons. She decided to trust him. She had enough grace to tell that something was off about Sam. But he was sincere her grace told her that much. He took the car seat from the old women's truck and set it up in the back of his car, while the girls said good by to their strange friend. After they were all settled in he pulled out into the street, driving at a much more sedate pace with the baby in the back. He headed towards Bobby's.

They stopped at a few hotels along the way, Sam buying them new clothes, and diapers and other baby basics. They finally reached Bobby's at the end of two long weeks. Sam knocked on the door, hoping Bobby wouldn't be to pissed off. And would help him, 'cause he knew nothing about raising a kids. But he felt obligated to take care of them for the Arch-Angel who had given up his life in a vain attempt to kill Lucifer and free Sam from the responsibility. It was strange, he could vaguely feel, concern for the girls, and pity. Bobby opened the door a few minutes later, and just stared at the three bedraggled Kids on his porch. Not that Sam was really a kid but that's what he would always be to Bobby. "Well I guess you had better come in then." He grumbled, stepping to the side to let them in.

He packed the girls off to bed after they had a chance to bathe and eat. Gail carrying a sleeping Gabby up the stairs. Once they had gone to bed Sam filled him in on why he had taken them in. And why he had brought them here. "I'm not a hotel you know" The old man grouched, but there was a slight smile around his mouth. "You can stay until you know what your doing." Bobby then headed off to bed himself. leaving Sam to trek up to his room, after peaking into the girls room finding them both asleep, Gail on her side her body curled protectively around her little sister's tiny form, He went into his room.

He lay on the bed gazing up at the ceiling. He smirked slightly. When the Dream came...He'd be ready. he knew the scent now. Vanilla with a faint scent of chocolate and Carmel, he had finally figured out who was watching him. He just couldn't figure out how it was possible. And if he was the one giving him the dreams then why hadn't he shown up already? He prayed for the dream to come, he wanted to confront the enigma. He gave a grateful sigh as the mist began to descend on his vision. He blinked away the lingering mist away, gazing about him triumphantly. "Gabriel!" he called.

He received no answer, other then that everything suddenly stilled, their was no wind, and even the water had stopped moving. "Gabriel I know you're here!" He cried angry now at being ignored. "Show yourself!" A flutter of wings from behind him made him swing around quickly, taking a step back when he found himself inches from the arch-angel. **'Sam' **Gabriel was in nothing but loose fitting pants, revealing his scarred chest and back, some were old some were new. Sam took it all in.. "Where are you? Are you dead?" He paused letting Gabriel have a chance to answer. **'Hell. And no I am not Dead unfortunately. I have escaped my body to this place' **Sam nodded and motioned for the Angel to sit, Gabe did so, Sam seated himself beside the the scarred man. " Your daughters..." he started unsure how to tell Gabriel of what had happened. **' I know. I felt Elysha die.' **the grief was thick in his voice. **'Before you ask, I do not know how you came to be in my garden. or how you keep returning. I did not show myself because you seemed at peace, and i didn't want to disturb that. And until my vessel in hell dies I can not take another one. So i cannot come to you and the girls. I am sorry' **Sam shrugged. "It doesn't matter, they are fine I will take care of them for you."

Gabe shook his head. '**It could be years Sammy. before I can come for them. I would not want you to be burdened' **Sam waved him off, "It would be no burden, I owe you" Gabe smiled gratefully at him. **'Shall we rest? i know you do not sleep, but I can rejuvenate you, all that we need to do is sunbathe.' **Sam agreed and they stretched out on the soft crass, the wind blowing gently again. Sam closed his eyes and laid back with a content sigh. Gabriel laid as close to Sam as he could with out the hunter freaking out, and poured a little bit of his grace into him, helping him rest his human body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Omg i'm re-writing this whole thing. I had just finished this chapter. then the power went off in my house. It didn't even save! So i'm writing it all again...-.-, why me?

Anyways i'm continuing this story because i've gotten some good reviews and i just can't get it out of my head.

'thoughts'

"speech"

**' dream world Gabe**'

Discalimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sam's thoughts drifted as they sat and soaked up the sun. He could feel Gabriel next to him, he wasn't uncomfortably close, so Sam didn't say anything about it. They lay quietly for a while Sam felt a strange warmth start in his chest. He ignored it, instead voicing a question that he had been contemplating for a while now.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for us?" He questioned, when he didn't receive and answer, he turned his head towards the angel and opened his eyes. Only to find himself staring at a picture of his dead fiancé Jessica. "Damn it" he muttered.

He lay quietly for a few minutes and tried to will himself back to the garden. After a few minutes he began to smell bacon. his concentration shot he gave a sigh of disappointment , before getting out of bed and dressing himself.

Gail had gotten up early, she dressed Gabby in a little pink dress with little baby-doll shoes. And then she made her way to the kitchen, she was digging through the fridge and cupboards with Gabby settled comfortably on her hip. When Bobby walked through the door.

He just stared at her for a few minutes. She smiled nervously. " I didn't mean to snoop. But I wanted to cook breakfast for Sam and you." Bobby shrugged and went about making a strong pot of coffee, then he went and dug through one of the many spare rooms. A few minutes later he returned with a plain wooden high chair.

"It used to be Sam's" He grunted in response to her bewildered stare. she just blinked at him unable to fathom Sam ever being that small, and settled Gabby into the chair. she poured her a small bowel of fruit loops, then set about making breakfast for the rest of them.

While Gail was Cooking, Bobby drank his coffee and read the morning paper(looking for any demon activity.) Half an hour later a plate was put in front of him on the table, He looked up at her gratefully and began to dig in. She was just loading up a second plate when Sam came through the door. He paused upon seeing such a domestic scene, but wisely kept quiet.

Gail offered the full plate in her hand to the giant, He took it with a nod of appreciation and sat at the table beside the high chair. he quickly lost himself in thought tuning everyone else out. Gail watched him nervously. Hoping he wouldn't change his mind about helping her and Gabby.

Sam looked up suddenly, catching the young girl staring at him, she blushed from her head to her toes. (something she got from her mom.) And looked away, Sam just ignored that and asked her what he had planned on asking her in the first place.

"Gail. Where would you like to live?" Gail looked back at him quickly. Hopefully. "I don't know...Anywhere?"Sam nodded. "In the world?" She continued. Sam hesitated for a moment thinking about his job. (Hunting.) But decided that there were demons all over the world so why not. "Sure." She smiled brightly. "So we're staying with you?" Sam nodded.

"But I am a hunter. And I will be going on hunts." Sam explained. She just nodded. "My mother was a hunter to. They drugged her or they never would have been able to kill her." Sam nodded, the girl rarely talked of her mothers death after the first day. "So I don't mind. I would even like to hunt myself. I went on hunts with mum, Gabby came to sometimes she's got a useful trick." Gail explained. Sam nodded. "I'll think about it" Sam hedged, not wanting to put them directly into danger.

They were interrupted by a squeal from Gabby. They turned to look at her, She was reaching up to Sam, and bouncing up and down in the highchair. He scooped her up and settled her on his hip. "Think about it where we are going first" He stated then headed outside with Gabby in tow.

"So why can't we stay here?" Gail asked her head tilted to the side as she stared at Bobby. "Dean comes here sometimes" She gave him a confused look. "Sam's brother" She gave him an even more confused look, making him laugh as he launched into the family history.

Sam was playing with Gabby on the tire swing Bobby had put up on a tree behind his place for him and Dean when they were kids. He found he actually enjoyed spending time with the little girl she was good company. she didn't talk much, just giggles and made happy cooing sounds. She could talk he knew, because she talked non-stop during the car ride. and he got the feeling she could read his mind. It kinda made him a bit uncomfortable, but she probably couldn't' understand half of what he thought about so it didn't really matter.

Gabby adored him, She clung to the tire and squealed in excitement when he spun it gently. He stood close to the spinning tire ready to catch her if she lost her grip. she never did. he smiled when she started to shift her weight making it spin faster. "Smart girl" he commented dryly.

They could hear the excited giggles coming from the yard. Bobby finished up his history lesson, and went to see what all the noise was about. Gail just sat at the kitchen table and thought about what her new friend had gone through. She also found herself wondering what was so great about the Winchester family that her dad would give up his life for them.

She got up and absentmindedly wondered outside, following her sisters laughter, something she hadn't heard since their mom died, and found Sam and Bobby sitting on the grass watching Gabby chase a bunny. (They had infested the junkyard). She sighed happily, letting herself believe for just a moment that they had found a home again.

* * *

That night when Sam lay down, he was thinking about Gabriel's girls, and how he would take care of them. His thought process was interrupted by the expected mist. As soon as his vision cleared he looked around for Gabriel, the Arch-Angel was swiming in the pond, there were fresh scars on back. Sam cursed softly, knowing that the angel was still being tortured.

**'Ah Sammy' **The angel called waving at him from the water, he had on briefs but that was it. Sam striped his briefs off and hopped into the pond, it was a surprisingly deep pond. Gabriel grinned at the humans boldness. Sam swam up to Gabriel. " So." He was floating inches away from the angel.** 'So' **The angel replied. "Gabe..." He ignored the odd look the angel gave him at the nickname and began his interrogation

"Do you know how i got out of hell?" He questioned. The angel shook his head. "Do you want your girls to be hunters?" Gabe just grinned.** 'I wouldn't have mated with a hunter if I didn't' **Sam nodded. "Gabby likes tire swings." He stated, then continued on with his line of questioning. Gabriel gave simple yes or no answers for most of the questions,This went on for a couple hours. Most of the questions were about the girls, and their mother, Gabe avoided last topic entirely.

"Okay fine." Sam said exasperated with the avoidance. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for us?" Gabe who was floating on his back, turned his head to look at Sam, as if gauging how he wold react to the answer. **'I did it for you' **He looked back up at the sky. **'I didn't want you to have to say yes. But i failed you, and you had to anyways.' **His body gave a sudden uncontrollable spasm. Sam grabbed onto the angel, keeping his head above water as he thrashed.

"Gabe!" He began swimming with much difficulty to the edge of the pond, the thrashing stopped half way there, but Gabriel couldn't seem to move his body so Sam continued to drag him. They made it to the side, and Sam pulled himself, then Gabriel out of the water, Laying Gabe gently on his back, he watched a great big slashes opened up on the mans stomach.

"Oh shit" He murmured. the wound didn't bleed obviously it wasn't meant to. But it was horrible to watch them appear on the unconscious angel's body. He must have passed out in the water. " I will find away to free you." He vowed, then he quickly put his briefs back on, and sat guard by the Arch-Angels side, and watch helplessly as more wounds opened up down his legs and arms.

An hour or so later the mist began to cloud his vision again, much to his frustration. "Gabe" he said hoping the angel could hear him. "I'll come back" And with that the hunter was gone from the garden, leaving an unconscious arch-angel laying in the soft grass alone

* * *

.

Sam's eyes snapped open. The phone was ringing downstairs,it stopped in the middle of a ring and he heard Bobby's gruff "hello". Sam cursed, he never would have left Gabriel's side willingly. And got dressed, checking on the girls as he went by, Gail was still sleeping, a frown on her face, But Gabby was up, she was playing with her feet. Sam strode in and picked her up swinging her up high to earn a giggle.

He was just heading to the stairs when Bobby called his name in a panicked voice, he rushed down them, Gabby squealing in delight. "What's wrong?" He asked coming around the corner. Bobby silently held out the phone to him. "Hello?" He said cautiously into the phone. "Sammy?" Came Dean's broken voice down the line. "Yea Dean.?" Sam looked up at Bobby angrily.

"Sammy...Bobby explained everything I'm not mad. But I need you" This was so unlike Dean asking for help, Sam was immediately curious. Not concerned, he just couldn't seem to feel anything about his brother. "What happened?" He could hear his brothers ragged breathing.

"Lisa has been murdered. she's gone Sammy. Dead." Dean's voice caught on a sob.

* * *

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

and on with the show. Oh and i don't hate Lisa i actually like her, but i need her to be dead for this story to work out. also a bit of information i think i left out...

Sam came back to life four months after the Apocalypse that wasn't. And so he'd been alive for 6.

Discalimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sam listened to his brothers babbling, and made eye contact with Bobby, he put his hand over the mouth peace. "We have to go to him." he didn't know why he had to. But a little Gabe like voice in the back of his head told him to. He shifted bouncing Gabby a bit to keep her from fretting, she was gnawing on her hand, he assumed she was hungry. Bobby reached for the little girl, and took her into the kitchen to feed her. he was worried about Dean and his kids.

After Sam jumped in the cage, Dean went to Lisa. Lisa, being the wonderful woman she was took him in without a single question. the first night they made love, she conceived. In the nine months that followed Dean slowly told her everything about his past, he adopted Ben. And the day their son Destiel Samuel Winchester was born, he asked Lisa to marry him, their wedding date was set for September. it was only a few weeks until their wedding, now a month away the women was dead leaving Dean the grieving father of two children one fourteen, the other two months old. Sam listened to Dean, soothing him with calm gentle words. "Dean tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you." Sam interrupted yet another speech on how his brother was going to rip the monster who did this to pieces.

Dean rattled off the address of the motel he was staying at, then quickly hung up. Sam sighed and went into the kitchen pouring himself a bowel of cereal. Gail came trotting down the stairs, her eyes landing on her sister with a smile, she still wasn't used to not being Gabby's only care giver. Then she noticed the concerned looks on the mens faces. her smile faded "What's wrong?" She directed the question at Sam. "My brother's fiancé was murdered. he needs my help, he has two boys one is fourteen, the other isn't even three months old." Her eyes darkened. "Are we gonna hunt this thing?" She asked as she poured herself a bowel of cereal. Sam shrugged. "I'll know when we get there." They ate their breakfast in silence. After they finished eating Gail took Gabby to get her ready to go and pack a bag for herself. Sam and Bobby both went to collect weapons, and their own bags of spare clothes.

Bobby climbed into backseat of Sam's car, sitting beside a bright eyed Gabby, who had struggled out of her shoes, and was now wearing them on her hands, She waved at him with her shoe. He shook his head and attempted to get the little shoes back on her wiggling feet, Gail threw her own bag of unknown things onto the floor in the back. Then she curled up on the passenger seat, chewing quietly on her candy necklace. 'Now where did she find that...' Bobby shook his head and watched the front door, waiting. Sam opened the front door. He froze as soon as he saw everyone looking at him. With a sigh, he climbed into the drivers seat, then turned to look at Bobby. "What happened to your car?" Bobby shrugged. Rolling his eyes Sam started the car, and peeled out of the yard.

* * *

Dean had finally calmed down, Ben came out of the bathroom, eyes red from crying. "I want to kill that monster"His voice was hoarse from all the screaming he had done when he found his mothers body. Dean's heart clenched and he wished he could have saved the boy from that, he had been at work. Lisa should have been at work, but the babysitter burnt herself and had to go to the hospital. Lisa came home from work early to be with her infant. When Ben came home from school the house was eerily quiet he knew something was wrong. He found Destiel in the play pen in the living room, sleeping. But no sign of his mother, then he spotted the little droplets of blood trailing up the stairs.

He quietly went to the closet by the door, and pulled a shotgun filled with rock salt, down. then he reached into Dean's old jacket and grabbed the little silver hand gun out of the pocket. Shotgun in case it was a supernatural enemy, and the hand gun if it was human. He also had a vial of holy water tied around his neck. Dean had insisted they all be prepared. And had taught Ben to shoot, and to calmly walked up the stairs praying his mother was still alive, he reached the landing and gave a silent scream. Standing above his mothers mutilated body, was a man with black eyes. Ben could vaguely hear a soft growling sound, but he ignored it. He met the Demon's eyes, And threw the holy water into his face. The demon gave a shrill scream, and threw himself past Ben, down the stairs and out the door. The growling stopped.

Ben dropped to his knees and bent over what was left of his mother, screaming he just kept screaming. That's how Dean found him, covered in blood and screaming Dean had picked him and Destiel up, and had run. Bringing them to a hotel two miles away. Destiel's cries snapped Dean and Ben out of their thoughts. Ben sat on the bed and glanced around the hotel room with sad yes. Dean went to the play pen the hotel had provided for them, and picked up his son, cradling him close. "Dean." a familiar voice said directly behind him. a voice he hadn't heard in almost a year. He spun around finding himself face to face with his best friend. "Cas!" Dean said softly, gratefully. "I called you..." He trailed off. "I'm here now" Cas said soothingly.

Ben jumped up off his bed. "Who is that?" He demanded of Dean, The angel turned to look at the child. "Ben, I am Castiel Angel of the lord." Ben stared at him. "Prove it" he demanded, Dean chocked back a laugh. "Mmn He is just like you" With that the Angel spread his wings behind him, letting the boy see the shadows of them, much like he had shown Dean on their first meeting. Ben stared at him in awe. "You really are an angel!" Then a sudden look of understanding crossed his face. "Destiel!" The angel looked at him in confusion, but the boy was looking at Dean not him. Behind him Dean blushed and shook his head at Ben. Naturally the boy ignored him "You named Destiel, after him!" Ben grinned at his adopted father. Cas looked at Dean questioningly, noting the blush.

"You named your son after me Dean?" He smirked when Dean just shrugged. "I see." Dean shifted uneasily. Destiel, began to cry again, and this time Dean couldn't quiet him, Castiel blinked at the thing giving off such an offensive noise. Ben winced, "he wants mom" He said quietly tears coming to his eyes. Dean felt the frustration building, he felt inadequate. Castiel quietly reached out and took the scowling infant, humming a lullaby he learned from watching Ancient Greece a long time ago. Destiel's crying slowed, as he gazed up at the blue eyed man. Blue eyes met with green, and the crying stopped all together. Dean went to take the child back but, Destiel gave a soft sob the second he left the angel's arms. So Dean gave him back. Hurriedly

Ben had lost himself in thoughts of his mother, he couldn't get the image of her mutilated body out of his mind. Dean went about making Destiel's bottle, while Castiel sat down on the bed beside Ben, Destiel cooing contently in his arms. Sitting so close to the boy allowed Castiel to accidentally pick up stray thoughts. He caught the images floating around the boys mind and winced."You haven't slept in a few days" The Angel stated. Ben just shrugged. "I can make the pain go away, long enough for you to rest." Ben looked at Castiel. "Really?" He sniffed " 'Cause I don't think it will ever go away." Cas nodded. "I can make you sleep without dreams. if you want" Ben thought about it for a few moments before giving a slow nod of agreement.

"then you need to crawl into bed" Ben did just that, then looked at Cas expectantly. Cas stood and walked over, he bent down, as his hands where not available, and gave Ben a kiss on the forehead. The child was asleep instantly."Thanks" Dean said from behind him, Cas turned to face Dean. "here" Dean showed Cas how to feed Destiel. "He likes you." Cas shrugged. " You need rest as well Dean. Sleep. I will watch over all of you." Dean nodded and let himself fall exhausted on to the bed. He fell asleep listening to The angel hum. A few hours later Castiel heard a car pull up.

Sam and the others made it to the hotel Dean was staying at in record time. Bobby was out of the car and banging on the door seconds after the car pulled to a stop. Sam followed behind him, Gail quickly grabbing Gabby out of the back.

Castiel answered the door. Bobby and Sam just stared at him blankly. "Hello Bobby. Samuel" He stepped aside to let them in. He spotted the girls, Gail was hanging back nervously. Sam stopped and turned to them. "Come on" He gestured for her to hurry up. Gail stepped past Castiel shakily. she could feel the power resonating from his Body. He stared at her for a few moments before it dawned on him."Hello little nieces." He said as he passed them, going to Dean's side, he was still sleeping, as was Ben, Destiel was in the play pen, playing with a new rattle that Cas had made him. Gail looked at him in shock. Bobby went to rent himself and the girls another room. Sam sat at the table and watched his brother sleep. He could feel. He could feel sadness for his brother, which was a big step up from feeling nothing at all.

Cas leaned over Dean and placed his hand on the scar from when he had dragged Dean out of hell. Dean jolted awake, the first thing he saw was Castiel's emotionless eyes, then his eyes focused on Sam.

"Sammy!" He lept up from the bed and literally fell into his brothers waiting arms, tears streaking down his face, he would never admit to this happening though. Sam held him through the worst of it, His anguished sobs, brought tears to Gail's eyes. Cas stood quietly watching as his human fell. after a while Dean pulled himself together, and took a few steps back, then he landed a punch dead center of Sam's face, he was instantly thrown back onto the bed by an invisible force. Castiel's eyes shot to Gail, but she shook her head. "Not me" Then his eyes fell to the little one in her arms. the baby was glaring at Dean. Sam shook his head with a laugh.

"It's okay Gabs," He took her out of her sisters arms giving her an affectionate squeeze. "I deserved that" Dean just stared at his brother holding the infant. "Umm" He motioned to the girls. "And I have the pleasure of meeting who?" he was half worried they were demon kids. "Gabriel's last remaining children, His daughters"It was Castiel who answered him. Dean nodded, he should be used to the weird shit that always happened to the Winchesters, angelic offspring shouldn't have surprised him that much. Sam looked at Dean. "So when do we go hunting?"Dean looked over at Ben. " Right now. Cas can you watch my boys?" Cas nodded. "For now" Sam thought about it a moment. then handed Castiel Gabby. "And my girls" Castiel eyed him wondering if the man realized he had called the girls his.

Gail was so happy at being called his, that she didn't even argue when he left her behind. Bobby came back and threw a key at her. "Our room" and then he left. leaving Castiel with four children. Gabby wiggled around in his arms until he almost dropped her, she was hanging upside down, he had managed to hold onto her feet. Gail giggled, and rescued the poor man. "She's a bit of a wiggle worm" She stated setting Gabby down on the floor, she proceeded to crawl to the play pen and wave her hands, demanding Destiel's rattle. Gail sighed. "No Gabby it's not yours" She dug through the fridge and pulled out a beer. Cas blinked at the little girl, and in front of her appeared a little doll. She squealed in joy and picked it up cuddling it close, she looked up at Cas adoringly. "you are to young to drink" Castiel zapped the bottle away, leaving Gail to glare at went back to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Better uncle" She sneered. Cas just looked at her until she shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Sorry" Cas nodded. and they sat in silence each watching the children, and worrying about the Winchesters.

The three hunters had followed the trail of bodies left by the demon, to a warehouse down town, Dean went in alone, leaving Sam and Bobby to guard each exit and stop any escaping demons. Dean found the bastard he was looking for quickly, he still had the burns on his face from the holy water Ben had thrown in his face."YOU" He yelled, the Demon looked up from his latest victim, and sneered. "Ah the hunter turned housewife" Dean looked at him in disgust, then slowly pulled the colt out of his jacket. "Ah the demon..." He fired the gun. The demon crumpled to the floor. "who killed my fiancé" Dean looked down at the body in disgust. Sam and bobby had killed the other four demons who had run the minute they saw the colt as they came out the doors. They stood side by side now, waiting for Dean to come out. They waited for fifteen minutes, they were just about to go in, when Dean came out, his expression unreadable. He didn't say anything, just climbed into the Impala. Sam got in the passenger seat, motioning for Bobby to take his car.

The older hunter nodded his understanding and walked away. "Dean...I'm taking the girls away, far away." Dean nodded, he hadn't started the car, Bobby was already gone. " You and the boys could come with us" Sam said hesitantly. Dean looked over at his brother and whispered brokenly."Sammy...I don't know what to do"Sam patted his brothers shoulder. "It's okay Dean" They sat quietly for a bit, then Dean started the car, and they drove back to the hotel. Sam got out and went inside, pausing when he realized Dean had yet to get out of the car. "I just...not yet" Dean said to him. Sam shrugged and went inside, Finding Gabby sleeping beside Destiel in the playpen, a little doll clutched tightly to her chest, and Gail was asleep on the other bed. Castiel was sitting at the table watching the children. "How is Dean" he asked turning to look at Sam.

"Not good" Sam replied, crawling into the bed beside Gail. "I'm gonna rest..." Cas looked at Sam. " You do not sleep" he stated. Sam sighed. "No, but don't' tell Dean, he's going through enough he doesn't need that added burden of worrying about me." Castiel shrugged "it's not for me to tell" He stood. " I will talk to Dean" He stretched his arms above his head, in a vary human like gesture. "then i must return to heaven" With that the angel was gone. Sam briefly wondered where Bobby was, then the mist started to roll in and he grinned. murmuring quietly

"I'm coming Gabe"

* * *

Outside Dean was leaning against his car, looking up at the sky. praying that Lisa was in heaven and not hell. "She is" Castiel said from beside him, Dean didn't even jump he was so used to Cas appearing randomly for it to faze him. "Good." Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel, only to find the Angel holding out a beer. He gave his friend a weak smile. "Thanks" He took the beer taking a sip, he offered it to Cas, who hesitated only a moment before taking it and sipping it. They stood quietly, sharing the beer. "Dean i must go for now" Castiel stated, Dean looked at him with a smile. "I know" He leaned shifted. "Will you come back?"

The angel faced him, and reached out his hand to run a finger down the side of Deans face in a gentle caress. Dean shivered at the intense look in Castiel's eyes, the angel leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth. Castiel was gone before Dean even had a chance to react, he stared dumbly at the spot the angel had stood in moments before, his face slowly went red. Castiel's voice echoed in the air around him.

"I will always come back for you"

* * *

i hope you liked it. I am sooo sorry it took so long...I had to re-write half of it, my roommate turned the computer off while i was at work, with out saving anything...I was sooo mad. Anyways R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys I know it's been a while, but I haven't gotten any reviews...and how am I to know you like it if I get no feedback? so I'm gonna upload this chapter. Then I want to know if you want more, or if I should just quit.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

'**Gabe's dream speech'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sam found himself in a part of the dream world he had never been before. It was dark, and there was nothing to tell him where the angel might be, or for that matter where he was. So to say he was slightly freaked out was a bit of an understatement. He couldn't understand it, when he arrived here normally he was in the garden. but this felt different, like a void. He remembered then, that the dream-world for him was a deep and well hidden part of the arch-angel's mind. It suddenly dawned on him that the dream-world was susceptible to Gabriel's state of mind. He assumed the garden was a semi-peaceful state of mind. While this void of darkness had to be the exact opposite.

"Gabriel?" he called out tentatively. Hoping he would at least be able to speak to the angel. He was worried, last he had seen of him, Gabriel had been laying unconscious on the grass, while cuts and slashes opened up all over his body, none had been bleeding, but then Sammy hadn't exactly gotten the chance to stick around. He saw a light flare in the distance at his voice. He turned his body in that direction, but the light was gone again, but he could now sense the arch-angel. He gave a grateful sigh and closed his eyes, letting his mind focus on the Angel's presence. after a few moments he became frustrated, unable to lock down a position.

"GABE" He yelled, his voice echoing in the darkness around him, A light flared again, closer this time. "Gabriel! I'm here!" He called again, launching himself towards the light. At that point he realized that there was no gravity here. he tried to stop and get his bearings but found that once he started he couldn't stop. Hoping he was going in the right direction he called out again, receiving a flare of light again in answer, this time directly ahead of him, he was close. "Gabe!" He called one last time hoping the angel would answer him.

The light flared again blinding him momentarily. He blinked rapidly, his vision swimming, as he collided with a warm body. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller body. they floated like that for a few moments, before Sam could see properly again. Looking down he saw the angel, still unconscious was in his arms. He shook him gently. "Gabe" Thankfully the light didn't flare, Sam had a feeling that it would have blinded him permanently if it had, but Gabriel stirred in his arms.

A small sigh escaped the angel as his eyes fluttered open. they instantly locked on to Sam's face.** 'Sammy?' **he murmured. "It's Sam" was the reply he got, but he could see the relief in the hunters eyes.** 'why is it dark?' **was his second question, earning a chuckle from Sam. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was currently resting comfortably against the hunter's chest. "Your world Gabe, you tell me?" Sam replied shifting the Angel more comfortably in his arms. **'Oh i must have blacked out!'** Gabriel grumbled closing his eyes.

They were drifting in silence one moment, and the next they were falling from the sky, "Ahh!" Sam cried out, his grip tightening on Gabriel slightly. Gabe unfurled his wings, and caught them a few feet from the ground, His black wings glistening in the sunlight as he gently glided them the rest of the way down. As soon as his feet touched ground Sam released Gabriel from his hold much to the angel's disappointment, and took a few quick steps back, to stare in awe at the gorgeous wings protruding form the Angel's shoulder blades.

Gabe grinned at him. **'See something you like Sammy boy?' **He said with his trade mark smirk, causing Sam to blush, and stutter out defensively "I've never seen angel wings before."Gabe smiled at him, and then turned so Sam could get a good look.** 'Aren't they awesome?' **He said arrogantly, looking over his shoulder at Sam. Sam nodded before he could catch himself making the angel beam at him. **'Any who! What's new in the land of the living?' **Gabe questioned as they started walking in a random direction.

They weren't in the normal garden. they were in a small clearing a few miles away from some beautiful mountains, and surrounded by forest. "Lisa was murdered, The girls and I went to pick up Dean and his boys." Gabe tilted his head at Sam in question. "The boys being Ben Lisa's son, And Destiel. Dean and Lisa's eight week old baby boy" Babe reached out a hand and patted Sam on the shoulder. **'You don't seem to upset, or surprised.' **Sam shrugged. "We Winchesters don't exactly have the best track records for normal relationships, Hell we don't have good track records for any type of relationship." Gabe nodded his understanding. Keeping his suspicions to himself for now.

A few minutes passed in which they walked quietly side by side, perhaps closer to each other then necessary. Then, **'Did you say Destiel?' **Gabe stopped and faced Sam, who stopped as well. "Yup" Gabriel smirked.** 'Dean named his boy after my brother?' **it was more a statement then a question but Sam answered him anyways, "And himself...but yeah pretty much" Sam chuckled at the gleeful look on the arch-angel's face. **'Ooooh I can't wait to tease the shit out of Dean about that one' **Gabriel started walking again, but there was less of a spring in his step. '**That's if i ever get out of hell' **He muttered more to himself then his companion. Sam wisely said nothing.

Gabriel snapped out of his gloomy mood soon enough. **'And how are our girls?**'He questioned. Sam smiled, not catching the fact that Gabe had said 'Ours'. "They are just fine, perhaps a bit tired, probably a bit shaken. But otherwise just fine" Gabe nodded. **'That's good.' **Sam stopped and reached a hand out to grasp Gabriel's wrist. "I want to take them somewhere safe..." Gabe sighed.** 'They are an arch-angel's offspring.' **He wouldn't meet Sam's eyes. '**They aren't safe anywhere' **Sam shook his head in annoyance. "Well we're leaving the states at any rate" Gabe nodded.** 'That would probably be best...'**

Sam stared at the angel for a few minutes, the angel avoiding his eyes, before he sighed and continued walking. "I don't have much time left here. I can hear Gabby giggling." Gabe grinned at him.** 'Can you?' **He touched Sam's arm briefly hoping to be able to hear his daughter, giving disappointed sight when he couldn't. **'You will be back though' **He continued as if he hadn't tried to communicate with the land of the living through Sam. Sam kept quiet about it, understanding The angel's unspoken need. " Yes I will." The mist started to gather at the corners of his eyes.**'Goodbye for now Sammy' **Gabe's voice echoed in his ears as he became aware of the room around him.

* * *

He noticed immediately that Gail was gone from the bed, He sat up swiftly and shot a quick look around the room, Dean was in the bed beside Ben, both were still sleeping. He couldn't see Gail, but he could here the water running. He looked around for Gabby, finding her and Destiel playing quietly on the floor between the bed. A shiver went down his spine alerting him to the fact that someone was staring at him. He whipped his head around to find Castiel standing on the other side of his bed. "Hey Cas...?" the words came out more like a question then anything else. The angel just stared at him with his piercing blue eyes.

A few uncomfortable moments later, the Angel spoke up. "I felt my brother's presence briefly." he stared hard at Sam. "Really?" Sam didn't have to ask which one, he knew instinctively and was excited. Cas nodded waiting less then patiently for an explanation from the hunter. Sam calmed his excitement enough to focus on Castiel. "I go to a dreamworld at night. Gabriel is there" Cas trembled a little in shock, befor sitting heavily on the side of Sammy's bed. "It's in his head, I don't know how i get there." Castiel got control of his emotions, and met Sam's eyes. "Where is he, that he must create a dreamworld?"Sam flinched slightly. "In hell." Castiel gave a groan, "At least he is able to escape his body." And Sam could no longer look him in the eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the Angel.

"There is something your not telling me Sam Winchester." He stated. Sam sighed, and shook his head, refusing to reveal anything about the seizures that the archangel had, or the wounds and scars. Castiel took the head shake for what it was, denial. Castiel gave a low growl. And lunged at Sam, Knocking him onto his back on the bed, Sam gave a cry but found if muffled by Castiel's left hand. His had two fingers of his right hand at Sam's left temple. "You do not have the right to hide my brother from me." He stated before delving as gently as he could into Sam's mind. He found more then he bargained for.

Suddenly he was ripped away from the Human, He found himself at the foot of the bed on his ass. He shot a look around and found the room just as it had been moments befor. The only difference in the room was little Gabby was was on her feet, using Dean's bed to keep herself steady, and she was glaring daggers at Him. He blinked rapidly and tried to get to his feet, only to find himself slammed right back down. Sam sat up on the bed and looked at the disgruntled Angel on the floor. "What did you see?" he asked picking up the three year old. Castiel met his eyes sadly. "Everything Sam. Everything" He shook his head sadly.

"About Gabriel?" Sam was hoping that Castiel had been to focused on finding his brother, that he missed everything about Him. Shaking his head Cas replied, "Yes, but about you as well" Sam cursed loudly. covering Gabby's ears while he did so. which made Cas smile at him. "She is a strong little girl, Can you get her to free me, i could do it myself...but it would hurt her." Sam glared at him. "You hurt either of them ever and i will kill you myself" Cas rolled his eyes. " They are my family." He stated calmly. Sam shook himself slightly feeling like a moron. "Sorry" He murmured soothing words into the child's ear, until she stopped glaring at Cas. As soon as the glare stopped so did the pressure holding him got to his feet, absently dusting himself off. "But whats most important right now is finding a way to Save Gabriel." Sam nodded his agreement. moments later Castiel was gone.

* * *

They started for the border that morning, Dean talked to Ben, who agreed to go as long as they got to hunt as they went. Dean had been hesitant to drag his boys into the life he had tried so hard to leave behind, But he knew what it was like to feel that burning need to do something, anything to erase the pain of losing a family member. In the end it had been Castiel who put his mind to rest, he had come briefly to give them money, a lot of it. They didn't ask where he got it, and he didn't tell them, But he spoke quietly to Dean. Letting him know that Lisa was in heaven, And that she wanted her boys to be happy, and if that meant hunting, then she was okay with that.

They set out in two cars. turned out the night before Bobby had stopped by the room to find everyone asleep already, and went to his own room where he slept peacefully alone. In the Impala, was Dean, Sam, Destiel, and Gabby. in the other car Bobby, Ben and Gail. They stopped regularly, never driving through the night. It was slow going, They didn't come across any hunts until they crossed the border into Canada. Which they managed with ease thanks to the passports that Castiel mojoed them all. They three hunters had clean records as well, Castiel had mentioned that when he dropped off all their information.

They didn't make it far befor the snow started, It was freezing and they didn't have the warmest clothing. So they stopped in a small nameless town, and went to the extremely small mall. They blew a good portion of the money Cas had left them, but every morning the Bank card that was under Dean's name, Had money on it. So they didn't worry to much about it. While they were at the mall two children went missing, and the mall was closed down, No body allowed in but cops, and no one allowed out. They had just finished shopping for themselves and the little ones when Gabby stiffened in Gail's arms, Destiel froze in Dean's as well.

The announcement that two six year old girls were missing came over the intercom seconds later. "Demon" Gail hissed in anger. Everyone was instantly on alert, none questioning the girl's instincts. Dean's arms tightened around Destiel, Ben shifted slightly putting himself in front of his father, But more importantly in front of his helpless little brother. They walked calmly to the food court, which is where everyone was told to gather. Bobby leading, Gail and Ben directly behind him, side by side, Sam on one side walking a little behind Gail,Dean handed Destiel to Ben, and fell into position on the other side near Ben.

They sat at a table in a corner of the food court they're backs to the wall. and watched everyone else in the room. Trying to figure out a way to sneak away and find the Demon. Turned out they didn't have to worry about finding the Demon. It found them. It went after Ben first. but was stopped short by a gun wielding Dean. There were screams in the background as everyone in the food court panicked and ran for the doors. The Hunters didn't even flinch, Ben and Gail stood side by side holding their infants siblings as well a knives, Sam stood on Dean's left, Ruby's Knife at the ready, and Bobby was on his right, sawed off shotgun pointed at the things heart.

The Demon sneered at them and took off, Dean cursed vividly and ran after him, Sam almost went after Him, but realized that was what the Demon wanted. "Dean!" He called trying to get his brother to come back. The older man either didn't hear him, or didn't care, because he just kept going. Bobby turned to face Sam. "he's gonna get himself killed" He grumbled, shifting from foot to foot. "We can't leave the kids." Sam replied.

"Castiel!" Sam called loudly, most of the humans had abandoned the mall, Cops and all. "Dean needs you!" he screamed. five seconds later he found himself face to face with the Angel. "Where is he?" Cas said softly. Sam pointed in the direction the demon had led Dean. The Angel was gone moments later. They waited in tense silence, Even the babies were quiet. about ten minutes later, a bloody Dean appeared holding two sleeping girls. The parents, who had been hiding under a table a few feet away, cried out in delight at the sight of their children alive and in one piece. They scrambled out from under the table, and ran to grab their children. showering Dean with thanks before they bolted for the door.

Ben ran to his father and hugged him around the waist with one arm, the other arm holding his brother close. Dean held his sons close to him, looking up at Sam and Bobby with a strained smile. "Cas saved me...Damn near died, there was like six of the nasty sons of bitches. They had the girls in a cage, they were gonna sacrifice them to try and free Lucifer." He explained, Gail handed Gabby to Sam and walked over to stand close to Ben, which didn't go unnoticed by the three adults. "Where is Cas?" Sam asked with a slight buzz of concern. Dean shrugged. "Killing shit.''

Gail smacked Dean's arm. "Language!" she lectured. Everyone looked at her and laughed, They headed out to their cars, their purchases in hand. Dean sent Sam with the Bobby and the older kids. And climbed into the Impala. He watched as Bobby peeled out of the parking lot. He waited a few extra moments, hoping Castiel would appear beside him. He didn't. With a sigh Dean started his car. he was a few feet behind the others minutes later.

Cas had said he would always come back for him, But lately the Angel had been stopping by to see Sam more then him. When the Angel did come, he never stayed for longer then an hour. and most of the time he was closeted in Sam's car with Sam. Talking about god knows what. If Dean had stopped to think about it, He would have realised he was jealous. He was still grumbling to himself about little brothers stealing angel's from him, when Castiel appeared in the seat next to him. "He has not stolen me form you Dean" the gravelly voice startled Dean out of his thoughts.

"Shit Cas! Warning would be good!" He ignored the chastising look The angel sent him at the curse. Castiel shook his head. "I have need of your brothers help. That is why i have been talking to him." Cas explained calmly. Dean tensed. " Help with what?" when he received no answer he shot a look at the passenger seat, only to find Castiel was gone. "Damn it Cas!" he growled.

In the other car Sam was resting his head against the window, wishing he could get back to the dreamworld, he hadn't been there in almost a week. And the last time he went, he didn't' see Gabriel. Castiel was still trying to figure out how to get to the dreamworld, as well as how to Gabriel out of hell. So far he had come up with nothing except the knowledge that some how Sam and Gabriel's minds were connected. Sam let the angel dig around in his head, trying to find the access point to Gabriel's. By this point Castiel new everything. About Sam...about the girls.

If what Castiel saw in Sam's mind bothered him, he didn't mention it, and he never told Dean, which Sam was grateful for. Little did Sam know, Castiel hadn't told Dean, because Dean was quickly figuring it out on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this where I start re-writing. Some of this chapter will remain the same. But chapter six more then likely be completely different. I've been reading over the chapters and I don't like the way they headed. So I'm fixing it. Please don't kill me.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**'Gabe's dream speech'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dean felt like a moron. He had made a fool out of himself last week. After the mall incident everyone looked at him with concern, suspecting him of having a death wish or maybe being stupid thing he did was to run off after that demon alone. He had followed the bastard back to the girls, but the stupid fuck wasn't alone. There had to have been at least ten of would have been comical how they had turned to look at Dean with identical expressions of shock on their faces, if he wasn't outnumbered ten to one that is. They advanced on him slowly with smirks of delight they knew who he was and were ecstatic at the opportunity to kill Dean Winchester.

One took out a wicked looking knife and lunged at him He dived quickly out of the way the knife catching his side and tearing skin. Gods it was painful but he quickly aimed and fired his gun missing the one that had attacked him, but hitting the one behind him in the head. the other nine still advanced on him, and he was losing blood. he thought he was dead and it was his own damned fault. But then one of the demons exploded in a bloody shower then another and another. Soon he was standing alone in the room covered in blood. the girls still sleeping soundly. Castiel appeared in front of him. And man did the angel look furious. Dean shrugged and ran to the girls lifting them both gently into his arms, they were small and light and blessedly alive.

"You Idiot!" Castiel yelled at him. " Do you want to die!" Dean looked at him in astonishment he bowed his head for a moment then opened his mouth to give a scathing reply but when he lifted his head to speak he found himself standing in front of Sam. Then he had to go and open his mouth in the car, letting Castiel overhear his complaints. Obviously he had overreacted to Castiel and Sam spending time together, and now the angel was angry with him. Or at least that's what he assumed was going on, He hadn't seen Castiel since.

He was snapped out of his memories and thoughts by the sound of Destiel laughing. He was glad Sam had found those girls he didn't know what he would have done with out them. Gabby kept Destiel entertained and Gail kept watch over them, she was also becoming close to Ben. teaching him basic tricks that could save his life in a fight, and how to cook, Helping him cope with his mothers death. He was grateful. He got up to wonder downstairs. They were in some little farm town on west coast of Canada. They had bought a farm in the middle of no where, with plenty of land to wander. flat fields and then a bit farther back some mountains with caves. They were the only ones around for miles around. It was quiet it was tranquil and it was safe. It was also damn boring.

When Sam had first found the place two days after the mall hunt, He had thought they wouldn't be able to afford it. It was hellishly expensive. But Sam shrugged and said he was pretty sure Cas would cover the cost. And he had, they moved in two days after that. Bobby didn't seem like he planned on leaving anytime soon and Dean suspected that he wouldn't. Sam was still acting odd. Dean was aware his brother no longer slept, and he had also noticed some distance between them, that was unusual. But he hadn't wanted to destroy the peace they had some how obtained by questioning his brother.

When he got down stairs it was to find the house empty except of Castiel and Destiel. The infant had one tiny hand curled around the angels finger and the other clutched the confused angels trench coat. He looked up in relief when he heard Dean come down the stairs. "Gail just handed him to me and her and Ben took Gabby and left" He held out the child to it's father. "he smells bad" Dean chuckled and set about changing his Son's diaper. Castiel stood awkwardly by, handing Dean the appropriate items upon request.

A few minutes later Dean was digging into a big plate of eggs that he got from the fridge. And was lounging against the counter and watching him curiously. "You called out to me every night for the last week." He stated calmly assessing Dean's reaction. Dean's ears turned pink the only indication that he was listening to the curious Angel. _'Of course he's curious he was always so damned curious!'_Dean thought in despair. "And it was not in prayer, you were not in pain i checked a few times. But you said my name the same way in your sleep. as you did the day Sam jumped into the pit. And I was resurrected again. you looked at me like your heart and soul had been to ripped out. " He murmured softly watching Dean closely.

The hunter was perfectly aware of what the angel was talking about. He had been having nightmares about Sammy. That he hadn't really come back and it was all a lie, that the thing in the house with him was not his brother. The dreams of his brother turned to dreams of hell. Dean couldn't take much more, and he knew he had cried out for Castiel a few times, wanting him to rescue him from hell again. And always once he called for the Angel a feeling of peace would overcome his dream and he would be sleeping dreamless once again. He had taken that to mean the Angel answered his delirious pleas.

Dean shrugged it off with a weary chuckle, sometimes Castiel gave him a headache when he was being all curious and demanding. "Cas i have no idea what your talking about." He grumbled and scarfed down the rest of his meal. giving a satisfied burp he excused himself and went to have as shower. Leaving Destiel once again in the care of the uncertain angel. Dean knew his son would be safe, Castiel would never leave him alone and unprotected.

After he made it to the upstairs bathroom he had decided he wanted a bath. He was sore from setting up Destiel and Gabby's playroom. Sam and Gail had painted Gabby's bedroom light pink. While Bobby and Ben Painted Destiel's dark blue. And together the seven of them were slowly getting to the rest of the house, the actually owned it so they could do whatever they wanted, they were content for the most part well that and it was the tail end of winter and it was to damn cold to leave the house for long. Smirking to himself about leaving Castiel with the baby, he filled the tub and climbed in with a groan. he shut his eyes and relaxed as much as possible.

* * *

Sam walked into the living room about half an hour after Dean had left, to find Castiel sitting on the floor moving his hand in elaborate designs, obviously controlling the giggling infant who was floating through the air. "Ummn Cas." He called stomping his boots off before wandering closer. "Should you really be doing that?" He questiond, The angel glanced at him briefly. " He is fine and he is no longer crying." he shot the child an exasperated look. "So yes, Sam I am sure I should be doing this" Sam chuckled.

"Okay then." He sat on the couch behind the angel and watched quietly for a moment. "I think I know a way for you to follow me to the dreamworld, But we will need Dean's assistance with it." Sam spoke softly. The Angel stiffened and gently lowered the child to his lap, he turned and faced Sam awkwardly. "How?" Sam sighed. "You aren't gonna like it." He thought about it for a moment while Castiel stared at him blankly."For that matter neither will Dean." Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What is it Samuel" He was getting annoyed by the delay in explanation, He wanted to see his brother dammit. Sam glared at the use of his first name. " You will have to be touching me..you will have to share my bed, and you need to have physical contact with my body, and then you must connect your mind to mine. I researched it. But as you don't belong there, you will need an anchor to this world. Otherwise I could lose you in the dream if we are there for to long."

Castel didn't even hesitate. "when?" He demanded making Sam grin. "As soon as we tell Dean what we've been doing." Castiel stood and deposited Destiel in Sam's lap. and disappeared. Sam stared down at the little guy with big green eyes. He felt a stir of emotion, it was happening more and more, the longer he spent in the dreamworld the more he could feel in the real one.

Upstairs Dean was dozing lightly in his bath. Castiel appeared by the side of the tub, The hunter's eyes snapped open and he sank lower in the water, grateful he had decided to and bubbles. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but he found his mouth suddenly dry. Angel and Hunter stared at each other for a moment, Dean watching in fascination as a blush slowly made it's way up Castiel's neck. Castiel looked away focussing on a spot on the far wall. He cleared his throat before speaking "Sam and I need your help with something. If you could come downstairs..." His eyes met Dean's curious ones briefly before his eyes trailed over the hunters lips, neck and chest stopping only when bubbles blocked his view His pants suddenly feeling far to tight Castiel made his escape.

"I will see you downstairs" Castiel growled out between clenched teeth. Dean blinked rapidly at the spot where the angel had been standing. He was about groin level with the angel so when Castiel developed his problem, Dean noticed right away. Deciding to put his attraction to the Angel aside for the time being he crawled out of the bath, drying himself off and pulling on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. He made his way downstairs to find his brother playing on the floor with Destiel and Gabby. Gail and Ben watching T.V. Gail had her legs stretched across the couch, her feet placed in Ben's lap. Castiel was watching Sam a look of amusement on his face from the love-seat .The only one missing from their little impromptu family was Bobby, but Dean could hear him in the kitchen.

Castiel met his eyes briefly before disappearing from his spot. Dean sighed. Sam stood from his spot on the floor leaving the children to play amongst themselves. "Hey Dean. wanna go work on the Impala?" They had been doing that almost everyday since they moved in, it was their brotherly bonding. But Dean knew that was not what they would be doing. "Sure." he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. And together the brothers left the house.

They did go to the impala which was parked a good distance behind the house. It was used solely for hunts. They had bought a mini-van. A freaking mini-van, the three greatest hunters in the world could be found driving a light blue family Van. with a pink bumper sticker that said "Angel's dwell hear". That was Gail's addition to the Vehicle. It wasn't cold where they were. a bit brisk, but it was going on spring now and they no longer needed all the winter clothing they had bought. Gail had been nagging them about going shopping again.

They found Castiel perching on the hood of the car, looking up at the clear sky. Sam leaned against the side of the car and waited for Dean who was walking extremely slow. Sam didn't have to wonder why, Castiel wouldn't look at his brother. Something must of happend, But Sam didn't know what but it must have been awkward. Dean finally took his spot beside his brother. He looked up at the sky as well. "So what's up?" And Sam knew he was going to have to tell his brother everything. And so he did. They were outside for an hour, Dean listening to is brothers explanation. and eventually Castiel started making helpful comments. Dean expression never changed...at least not until Sammy mentioned having to "Snuggle" With the Angel. He shot his brother a look but said nothing.

When finally they had run out of things to explain to the older hunter. The stared at him expectantly. "Sure I can be Cas's anchor." he said with out a second thought. He could sense how much this meant to both Castiel and his little brother. Two people he would go to hell and back for. Literally. They wanted that annoying trickster back. And Dean would do everything in his power to make it happen. Castiel looked at him with a grateful smile. Sam just nodded. He had known his brother would never say no.

The three of them had taken Bobby to the side later that day and convinced him to take the kids to a movie. He wasn't exactly happy about it. But when Dean pulled the 'Only grandpa they have' card he agreed.

Once the house was empty. Sam taught Castiel the Chant that would allow him to meld his mind to Sam's. Once the angel had it memorized, which didn't take long, They made themselves comfortable on the living room couch, Castiel being the smaller of the two was sitting in Sam's lap. Much to his embarrassment and Dean's displeasure. Castiel held out his hand to Dean, who took it with a grim smile. Sam had written down the spell that would forcefully awaken them if they were gone for to long. They waited a few moments before Sam felt the familiar mist start taking over. "Now Cas!" He said quietly.

* * *

He could vaguely hear Cas chanting. Could feel the angel melding into his mind. And a few frightening minutes later he found himself sitting by the pond. Castiel was thankfully still in his Lap."We made it!"he cried out happily and jumped to his feet, dumping Cas to the ground in his eagerness to find the arch-angel.

Cas got to his feet and dusted himself off, he was still in the "holy tax accountant suit. But Sam was in extremely short swimming shorts. odd that Sam would choose to appear almost naked in Gabriel's world. Then it hit him. It wasn't Sam's choice it was Gabriel's. He took a deep breath taking in the sounds and scents of this world. He could feel his brother in everything around him.

Sam was beginning to worry when Gabriel didn't appear right away. "Gabriel!" He yelled loudly. though he knew he could have whispered it and the Angel would have heard.**'Sam. Give me a moment I will be there soon' **Sam sighed in relief when he heard the angel's voice in his head. Even though it sounded immensely strained.

Castiel had wondered away. Sam turned and followed him. "Gabe will be here in a bit" Sam told him. Castiel nodded he had yet to speak. and he noticed that the angel had a look of great concentration on his face. They walked quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

They were halted by the sudden appearance of Gabriel directly in front of them. Gabe gave a startled gasp. **'Cassie?' **Cas nodded, holding himself back from launching himself in childlike glee at his older brother. Sam moved off to the side to let them have their reunion. Gabriel stared at his younger brother in shock. Moments later he launched himself at the younger angel. **'Castiel!' **Said angel caught his older brother in his arms with a content sigh. "I have missed you my brother."

The three of them talked excitedly about how to get Gabriel out of hell. It couldn't have been more then an hour later when they suddenly heard Dean's voice chanting. Castiel sighed sadly. "It's time I left. He is worried" Castiel quickly embraced his brother. "We will get you out" He looked over at Sam hopefully. "If we have to kill Death himself" Sam said reassuringly. A look of astonishment overcame Castiel's face just as he faded away.

'**Your staying?' **Gabe asked with a small smile. "Yes" Sam said softly. Eyeing the outfit that Gabe had appeared in. Normally the Angel wore swimming shorts or briefs, but today he was in loose white pants, and a tight black t-shirt. Ignoring the hunters searching look Gabe smile brightly.

'**I'm hungry!'** he grabbed Sam's hand and started dragging him towards a huge willow tree a few feet way. _'He's limping.'_ Sam thought to himself, a vague suspicion forming in the back of his mind. As they got closer to the tree a blanket appeared at the base of the tree with a large picnic basket sitting in the centre.

Sam smiled, gently tugging his hand from Gabriel's grasp. And sprawled out on the blanket on one side of the basket. He looked expectantly at Gabriel. The Angel smile down at him, before gingerly settling himself down on the other side, a brief look of pain flashed across his face when his butt hit the ground. _'Oh god.. No.'_ Sam inhaled sharply, his earlier suspicions confirmed by Gabe's actions.

"You've been raped." He stated. It wasn't a question. Gabe froze in the middle of opening the picnic basket. For a moment he thought to deny it, but looking up at Sam's face he knew it was pointless. **'Yes'** he said softly. Sam growled angrily. "Who?" Gabriel just shrugged.** 'To many demons to count Sammy. As well as lucifer'** his voice caught on a sob.

* * *

Dean watched Castiel's face carefully after completing the chant. Seconds later Castiel's eyes opened and he jumped out of Sam's lap. And to his feet dragging the hunter with him. "Dean! I know how to save my brother" Dean raised an eyebrow at the hyper angel. Cas was nearly bouncing in joy.

"I must go" Cas said still smiling. Dean tugged his hand away in annoyance. "Of course you do." he growled. Castiel's face fell "Dean-" he was cut off by a sharp "Forget it." Dean spun on his heel and stormed away. Cas looked after him in shock, a mix of hurt and disappointment on his face for a moment be for a look of determination settled on his features. He stalked after the hunter.

Dean headed to the kitchen, ignoring the footsteps behind him. He was almost to the fridge when he felt a hand on his shoulder, before he could shrug it off he was spun around to face a vary angry angel. "Stop walking away from me!" the Angel hissed at him, shoving him none to gently against the fridge. "Get off me!" Dean yelled back.

Castiel growled angrily at him, before his eyes fell to the hunters lips. Dean nervously licked his suddenly dry lips. "Cas-" He was cut off by the Castiel covering his mouth with his own in a passionately violent kiss. Dean felt his knees go week as returned the kiss.

It lasted only minutes, before Cas pulled away. Stepping back he released Dean. "We will finish this discussion later" He stated sending the hunter a heated look. Before his was gone, leaving Dean to slide to the floor in shock. Dean stared at the spot where his angel had been, his fingers going to his lips.

"Damn"

* * *

i hope you like this. i'll have my new chapter six up asap.

R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

**I am so sorry for the wait guys. please don't kill me i come offering cookies and Cas plushies**

* * *

Sam stood on the balcony attached to his room, watching the sunrise. It had been three days since he had brought Castiel to the dream world. Three days since he found out about Gabriel's rape. He hadn't been back to the Dreamland since. He was worried about his Angel.

According to Dean Cas had left shortly after waking from the dream. He hadn't been back since. "Where are you Cas, Dean said you know how to save Gabe" Sam spoke the words out loud hoping the Angel would here them. He of course received no answer. Sighing he went back inside.

He left his room shortly after having thrown on some clothes. And quietly walked down the hall to check on the girls. Dean's room was across from his with Destiel's room on his left and Ben's room across from Gail's, who's room was to the right and two doors down from Sam's, The playroom was between Gail and Sam's rooms. And Gaby's room was right next to hers

He quietly opened the door to Gail's room, seeing the teen still in her bed sleeping soundly, he closed the door gently, moving on to Gaby's room. He paused at the closed door, her door was never closed all the way. hearing soft little giggles. And a man's voice cooing to the child. A voice he didn't recognize. He opened the door as quietly as possible. Ruby's knife some how finding its way into his hand.

Standing by the child's crib cradling her was a man who looked to be in his fifty's. He smiled at Sam. "Easy Samuel" He said in a soothing voice that somehow resonated with power. "You couldn't kill me with that. It only works on Demons." Sam looked at him in confusion. "I feel like I know you..." He put the knife on the dresser and walked closer. "You do, Dear boy. I simply had a different vessel."

Sam was now only a few feet away from the stranger holding his daughter. " who are you?" Sam demanded, eyeing him with distrust unsure as to why or when he had put down the knife. "I was once inhabiting a profit of the lord..." The man hinted, rocking Gabby in his arms as she waved her hands sleepily at him.

"Chuck...?" Sam looking closer "Close. That was the name of the vessel I wore." For a moment Sam looked utterly confused, and then it hit him. "God!" He gasped. "Your God!" The man nodded. "I prefer Charlie." Sam just gaped at him. "You... but I... how?" Charlie chuckled at the look of complete shock on the hunter's face. "I choose to become human for a time. So that I could be with my grandchildren."

Sam snapped out of his stupor. "Gabriel's in Hell" He stated watching the man's face closely for a reaction. Intense sadness came over his features. "I know." He placed the sleeping child back in her crib. "Sh. Lets talk else where" He stated. Halting Sam's demands for explanation.

They quietly exited the room walking back to Sam's room. As soon as the door closed behind them Sam spun to face 'God.' " You know!? If you knew then why are you letting him rot there!" Sam was nearly yelling. "I do not have the power to save my son!" Charlie snapped back, tears in his pale blue eyes. " I _tried"_Sam's insides froze at the broken sound of Charlie's God sat heavily on the couch.

" I tried." He said with more composer. "If he was actually dead I could bring him back." He sighed in defeat. "But lucifer never killed him. He kept him alive, a prisoner in hell in his living vessel. I can do nothing. Not even I can not take on the legions of hell alone." Sam was shocked. All this time he had thought the Gabe was dead. Only to find out he lived, and had been in torment for nearly two years. "Oh God." Charlie chuckled slightly "I'm sorry sir. Its just he's in so much pain." Sam said softly.

" I know I can feel his pain. His shame, I can only guess at the particulars" Sam flinched. "You know what is happening to my son don't you?" Charlie said catching Sam's movement out of the corner of his eye. "Yes." He said simply revealing nothing. "If he wants you to know he will tell you himself, when we get him back." Charlie looked unhappy but simply nodded.

They sat silently for a long time, each deep in their own thoughts. They only became aware that hours had passed when Gail strolled into the room with Gabby in her arms. She stopped eyeing the stranger cradling the infant protectively, until Gabby cooed happily waving her arms at the stranger.

* * *

Dean paced the confines of his room, he had been awake for a few hours now, he had been having dreams of Castiel. That bastard hadn't contacted him once in the last three days. After the kiss. "Maybe he regrets it" Dean muttered to himself. Soon he heard Destiel crying through the baby monitor. It was time to start his day. He went and did his morning routine with his boys, changing Destiel, waking Ben up. They all climbed down the stairs together.

Downstairs they were greeted with a strange sight. Gail was sitting at the table next to Sam who was feeding Gabby in her highchair at the stove was an oddly familiar older man. "Hello Dean" the man said without turning to see who had entered the kitchen. Sam calmly introduced them. "Dean. Meet God" Smirking at the look of horror on Dean's face, he quietly went back to feeding Gabby.

"Hi God" Ben said without missing a beat and sat beside Gail at the table. After a while Dean just shook his head, and placed Destiel in his own highchair next to Gabby. "Please, Call me Charlie." The man said turning to face the Winchesters. "Breakfast?" he walked around emptying the frying pan of its scrambled eggs and bacon on to the plates of the four older people.

"Don't worry Dean, Castiel should be back soon." He smiled at them. Dean just blinked at him, before cautiously taking a bite, nearly groaning in pleasure at the heavenly taste. Charlie chuckled. "I've had millennia to practice the art of cooking." He explained.

Bobby walked in shortly after everyone was finished scarfing down the food, Charlie handed him the plate he had saved. "Hello Bobby" Bobby just nodded at him, beyond used to finding random strangers in the house, he was after all living with Dean and Sam. "So anyone heard from Cas?" He questioned. A chorus of no's filled the room. He shrugged and wondered to the room he'd claimed as his study, plate in hand.

A while later the boys could be found sitting on the hood of the impala, while the older kids played in the vast yard with the younger ones. Charlie had left to go and look for Castiel, Bobby was as usual in his study. They enjoyed the peace of the morning. Nothing but the laughter of children disturbing the quiet.

Suddenly Gabby squealed and pointed to the forest surrounding their lands. A familiar figure was stumbling towards them. The boys both rushed forward to catch the man as he collapsed, exhausted into their waiting arms. "Adam" they both gasped. Their younger brother had been returned from the dead. What next?

* * *

**I know. I know its short and probably not what you expected. I promise more by the end of the week. please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Sammy's tricksters chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry guys. i haven't been near a working computer in ages. i finally saved up enough money to by a laptop. i defiantly need to go over my stories and start updating them. i can't promise my updates will be on a regular schedule. but i won't leave my stories alone like this for months if i can help it in any way. I'm gonna work to make up for the lack of updates in the last year or so. enough excuses lets get to the story.

* * *

Sam and Dean stared down at the young man in their arms. "How did he..." neither of them had any doubts that he was genuinely their brother, Gabby could sense demons and she was just giggling happily in Ben's arms. Destiel in Gail's, both teens were standing off to the side ready to help in any way they could. "Adam?" Dean gave their younger brother a little shake hoping to wake him, all he received was a groan.

Dean looked up at Sammy with tears in his eyes. They may have only met him briefly, but this was their baby brother, and they had been unable to save him. Holding him, alive and safe in their arms gave them a overwhelming feeling of gratefulness.

"Dean let's get him inside" Sam's voice was rough with unshed tears, as he gently lifted the smaller man into his arms. the group headed towards the house, the kids following their respective parents quietly, they had no idea who the young man was, but he obviously ment a lot to both Winchesters. "Bobby!" Sam called as soon as he entered the house. He went through to the living room, and carefully laid Adam on the couch. Bobby came into the living room at a run, hearing the desperation in his "sons' voice.

He froze seeing the young man on the couch. "Oh boys" his voice was soft, he knew how painful losing Adam to Micheal had been to the boys. Dean looked at Bobby, "He's unconscious" His voice held a certain amount of fear. Bobby came over gently pushing a hovering Sam out Of the way. Bobby checked his pulse as he knelt beside the couch. He the put his ear to the mans chest to listen to his Heartbeat. "he's fine." Bobby Stood up to smile at his boys. "Just resting ,escaping from Hell takes a lot out of a man I guess"

Sam closed his eyes in shame he was the one who had dragged Adam to hell. well Micheal in Adam's body anyways. Dean placed a hand on his Shoulder comfortingly "you had no other choice." it was true But that didn't make him feel any better about the damn thing.

Castiel choose that moment to appear, along with a ruffled looking Charlie. "Dean i found my father" He froze When he saw the man Sleeping on the couch "Adam?" He walked over and quickly gave him through examination with his grace. "oh dean" he sighed happily." I hate to interrupt... But I'm sure Sam is anxious to know what you found in regards to Gabriel " Charlie said quietly Cas blushed slightly at his fathers words.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sam" He gave an apologetic smile in Sam's direction. Sam shrugged it off with a tired grin. " Well children... let's go play outside shall we?" Charlie said motioning for the teens to follow him leaving Sam and Dean alone with Castiel, Bobby followed after them saying something about starting lunch. The Winchesters turned their full attention on to the Angel in front of them, Adam being still sound asleep. "Well I found a way to save Gabriel, it won't be easy, we're going to invade hell" At the stunned looks on the Boys' faces he smiled.

"With some help from the inside it shouldn't be to difficult, I'm positive we can manage it" He smiled at them with real Joy. "Death has agreed to help us. He's bringing a few of our friends back, they will stay in hell to help us and when we're ready to leave they all come with us. I won't go into too much detail as of yet, this idea is still in the planning stage." Sam gritted his teeth, but knew if Castiel wasn't ready to tell them he wouldn't. "Is that how Adam came back?" Dean questioned his mind skipping ahead to the part where people they loved would be coming back.

"No, I haven't the slightest clue how Adam came to be alive today" Castiel replied confused himself. "Micheal" the voice caused them all to jump a little, though Castiel would never admit it. "Micheal saved me. He made a deal with Lucifer. If he freed my soul, Micheal would give up his grace, transfer it to Lucifer." As he was speaking Adam had sat up on the couch, dropping his head into his hands as he spoke.

Dean and Sam stared at him, shock clearly written on their faces, unable to speak. Castiel had no such trouble, " He saved you...? but why?" Adam looked up at Castiel with a tight smile, ignoring the other two for the moment."he said, to atone for his sins against mankind, But more importantly the Winchesters" Sam finally getting over his shock, realized something rather abruptly. "If he gave up his grace... Then he's human..." Dean's eyes widened as his mind finished the thought. 'in hell, locked in with a now jacked up devil' He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

"Oh Micheal..." Castiel was striken at the thought of his big brother at Lucifer's mercy. "Yeah... but there is some good news, he managed to store some of his grace into me, we can speak telapathiclly" Adam smiled softly. "he didn't want me to be alone" his voice broke a little at the end. Sam moved to sit on one side of his younger brother, Dean took the other side, both wrapped their arms around Adam and simply held him, while he continued. "He was only doing what he thought he had to do..."

Dean's heart melted a little hearing Adam's pain. "When did he realize... he was wrong? what changed his mind" Sam asked the question on all their minds. "It was you Sam. In the Cage before you were dragged out..." He glanced at Sam with a smile "You may not remember.. but while you were there,You protected me from Lucifer's wrath. took all the punishment he dished out onto yourself. Micheal was chained. helpless, and you fought for him to." Sam nodded, he remembered, vaguely. "When you were gone... there was no one to save me, but he tried so damn hard."

Tears gathered in Adam's eyes. "he kept taunting Lucifer until he started taking his anger out on him. He was helpless and his own damn brother, tortured him. did horrible things to him" his voice was a whisper by this point. "eventually Lucifer caught onto what Micheal was trying to do. So he began to torture me almost constantly, until Micheal finally broke, and made the deal to save me."

Dean growled low in his throat, Sure Micheal was a dick, but he had given everything to save Adam, he deserved better. "Cas... we gotta..." He looked up at his Angel with pleading eyes. "We have to save him" His voice held an unshakeable conviction. His eyes met steely blue. "And we will Dean. We will." He touched Adam's cheek, making the young man look up at him. "Adam.I promise you. we will save Micheal. You tell him we're coming for him." the young man nodded. "Good, I must speak with father."

With those words came the sound of fluttering wings, and the boys were left alone, huddled together on the couch. "Adam.." Sam started "I'm so sorry i dragged you down with me. I'm sorry i left you alone down there" He was stopped by Adam's glare. "You did what you had to do Sam." He shook his head and smiled. "You tried to save me, to bring me with you when you were saved, but Luci was to strong for you." He hugged Sam hard "You never once abandoned me, and I don't blame you for any of it." Sam gave a choked sound. "Thank you"

Dean smiled at his two younger brothers for a moment, then realizing he had something that might distract Adam from his pain over Micheal he spoke up. "Hey Adam... wanna meet your nephews?" Adam jerked upright from his slumped position half on top of Sam "Nephews?!" He exclaimed in undisguised joy. "And Nieces" Sam piped up.

* * *

Charlie listened to Casitel's explanation about Adam and his connection to Micheal, paling slightly at the realization that his oldest dearest son was trapped alone and vulnerable in a cage with his youngest and most demented son. "Oh Heaven above" He muttered. "Father, we must save him as well As Gabriel" Charlie nodded. his eyes on the little ones playing in the flowers, Ben was sprawled on the grass not far from his brother, while Gail was teaching Gabby how to make a flower chain. "So we're really going to invade hell then." It wasn't a question, but Castiel nodded anyways. "We must" was his reply.

They both smiled when saw the three brother's approaching the children. Dean knelt by Ben and whispered in his ear whatever he said made Ben grin ear to ear. he hopped up and tackled Adam to the ground. "Uncle Adam!" he cried catching the other children's attention. Destiel Crawled his way over to Adam and Ben and reached for Adam, who immediately picked the baby up."Well aren't you just cutie pie!" he cooed. Gail looked to Sam for guidance unsure. "Adam meet your niece's Gail, And Gabby" Soon Adam was surrounded by chattering found himself with Deastiel and Gabby both in his lap, while the two teens sat close on either side of him, talking about everything and anything

***You are happy* **Micheal's voice sounded in Adam's head making him smile. 'yes' he thought back at the Angel, knowing it would give the angel some measure of comfort. ' I am happy, and Micheal.' Adam waited to be sure that his angel was still with him. *** yes Adam?* **Adam sent Micheal a wave of joy 'Castiel said to tell you we're coming for you'

* * *

I know it's short but if I keep going I might not stop lol.

Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: well i'm back, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. it wasn't very long, but i just wanted to set the stage for the next few chapters. hope everyone likes it

* * *

Sam stood in the dram word waiting patiently for Gabriel to arrive. it had been weeks since he last saw the arch-Angel, found out how bad his stay in hell really was. worried didn't cover how Sam was feeling right now. He had discovered that his feelings for the Angel went deeper than friendship. He was scared of losing Gabrial before ever truly having him.

"Sam" Gabriel appeared behind the overly anxious hunter touching him gently on the shoulder. "Gabe!" the hunter spun and scooped up the smaller angel into his arms and held him close. "I've missed you." Sam said leaving out 'I was worried, are you okay?' But Gabriel could feel the concern drifting in waves off of the Hunter. "I'm fine Sammy" He said with a smile, "they've found a new toy to play with for now" he sighed. "Ah" Sam said understanding the Angel's self-imposed pain.

Sam let the angel go, and Sat under the nearby willow tree. "I have some good news for You" Gabe sat beside Sam draping his legs over the human's lap. "is that so?" He Said with a smile. "Yeah, I've met your father" Sam let those words sink in, seeing the look on Gabe's face. He began again. "He's staying with us now, he calls him self Charlie." Gabe smiled at that. "Like the movie Charlie's Angels" Sam blinked a few times before he started laughing. "Oh now i get it" he chuckled.

After a couple of minutes of laughter, they sobered up. "So what else is new in the land of the living" Sam smiled softly at the Angel's attempt at a joke. "Adam has rejoined the land of the living, your brother saved him" Gabe blinked a few times unable to process the information. "What?" Sam smiled and explained what Micheal had done for Adam. "Oh Micheal" tears pricked at Gabe's eyes. "Human at Lucifer's mercy" he shook his head, finding himself not only sad, but proud of his older brother. "that was a very honorable and brave thing to do" Sam nodded.

"There's more. Castiel has found a way. We're coming to get you, you and Micheal." Gabe grinned from ear to ear, and launched himself into the human's waiting arms. "Really?" he found himself asking. "yes Gabe, Cas hasn't told us much but he's got a plan." Gabe settled himself happily in the hunter's lap. Sam raised and eyebrow but said nothing, and wrapped his arms loosely around the arch-angel. they settled down to talk about the girls, Dean and Castiel's obliviousness to their feelings for each other. Bobby and Charlie and the boys. They talked for what felt like minutes but was probably hours before the haze started to take over Sammy's vision. "dammit, Gabe I'm sorry" Gabe shrugged and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Sammy."

Sam woke to darkness, he found himself swallowing tears. it hurt to leave the Angel alone. But he had responsibilities to the household, the girls especially. dragging himself out of the bed he went through his morning routine. Showering, waking up Gail, leaving her to do her thing. He then headed to Gabby's room, to change and dress her for the day, that was alway an experience the kid was a sneaky little monster. After that was accomplished he took her downstairs to the kitchen setting her in the high chair. As usual bobby was already in the kitchen puttering around, he handed the tall hunter a coffee with a grunt stopping to tickle Gabby under her chin, causing the baby to giggle as he left the room.

"Rough night?" Dean asked coming into the room with Destiel, placing him in his own high chair by Gabby. "Mn you could say that" Sam replied hunching his shoulders slightly. He felt like he was carrying a huge wait on his shoulders, he felt terrible about leaving the arch-angel behind. Adam came into the kitchen behind Sam, he met Dean's eyes, and gave a soft sigh. He placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I understand" He murmured as he passed him going over to sit between the kids. The teens soon followed Gail looking radiant, while Ben looked half-asleep.

"So" Bobby handed around plates and bowels filled with food, plates of pancakes for the adults and teens, and lucky charms in the bowels for the younger ones. "What are our plans for the day?" he asked looking around. "Well." Dean looked up at Sam with a smirk "We were going to go enroll our older kids into the high school in town. "Awe! But Dad..." Ben said sending a pleading look towards Dean. Gail just sighed and got up to do the dishes letting the boy hash it out. She knew that arguing was pointless, obviously they had to go to school eventually. Ben seemed particularly against it though he argued with Dean and Sam for a long time sounding almost desperate. Eventually Adam joined in trying to get Ben to give up. even the babies were watching in fascination. Everyone was so caught up in the fight they didn't notice the appearance of a trenchcoated Angel in the corner of the room, watching them with a smile, his eyes lingering a little to long on the elder Winchester before vanishing seconds later.

* * *

A couple of hours later Dean was driving down the road in the Impala, Sam riding shotgun watching the countryside go by. Both men were silent for a short time. Unable to handle the awkwardness Dean blurted out what was on his mind. "What's wrong with you!" It was more a statement then a question, but Sammy answered anyways. "I'm tired, i havent been resting in the dream world, which means no sleep for me at all. And I hate leaving Gabe there alone." He finished with a sigh. Dean was silent for a moment and then. "We'll get him out" He said determination in his voice. Sam nodded. but both men we're thinking the same thing. 'If Cas ever tells us how...'

They drove through town doing their running around while also scoping out the town for a job. After all was said and done they ended up at a burger joint enjoying a meal and talking about the kids. When castiel appeared beside Dean in the booth. "Sam, Dean" He stated calmly watching in slight amusement as both men jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. "Jesus Cas" Dean growled at the Angel. "We need to talk about the plan" Cas said ignoring the Hunter beside him. Both men went into immediate hunter mode. Castiel cut to the chase, with both men listening intently.

"To gain access to hell We will need the blood of a full blood Angel, And the blood of a Nephliem." during the last part, He glanced at Sam worriedly. The hunter made a strangled sound, but otherwise held his tounge, nodding for the Angel to continue. "Human blood, and Demon blood as well." The men nodded, Dean would provide the human blood, And Sam had a few strings to pull for the Demon blood. Gail would have to provide the blood of a Nephliem. Casitel the obvious choice for a full blood.

Castiel sighed he was reluctant to tell them the next part. Dean caught on that Castiel was leaving something out, his green eyes darkened in confusion. "Cas?" with a slight sigh Castiel told them the rest. "When we go in. We're gonna need to bring a few... people. Gail will have to come with us as her blood will be part of the ritual. Ben because we need the spirit of a child whose soul is pure despite suffering"

"No way in hell!" Dean exploded. "My son is not going into hell with us Cas there's gotta be another way!" Dean quieted down when he noticed  
some of the other people in the dinner looking at them. "It's not happening." Cas sighed. "We have no choice. He will be safe with us. I  
give you my word. But we need him if we are to go undetected until we get to my brothers." Dean glared at the Angel for a few minutes not willing to back down. "Dean. I need his help..." Castiel said letting the hunter see his pain and regret. "Please" Dean's eyes softened at the plea.

"Alright," He put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "If Ben agrees to help, then we'll do it." He glanced at Sam, who simply nodded. He had no arguments about Gail coming with because she would never forgive him if he didn't let her help save Gabe. "So when does this all go down." Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. Dean blinked having lost himself in his thoughts. " And where." He spoke up. Castiel gave a feral grin. "Well the where is easy. The grave of a hundred violent deaths of innocence" The hunters looked confused. "Over a thousand years ago, the mountains by your house were the home of native healers. They were all hunted down and murdered by the village folk." Cas recited with a grin.

"The land you live on once belonged to them. their spirits allowed you to see the valley. if you were not welcome you never would have found it." Dean looked awe-struck. Sam was speechless. Cas let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "As for when, while that I'm not sure of, It was explained to me that the spirits of the healer's royal family would guide us to the gate. When the time is right." Sam finally found his voice. "So it could happen anytime?" he was already getting out of his seat."Anytime after the full moon, in three days." Castiel said soothingly. "We need to be getting home though. It's time to prepare." With that the Angel vanished with a flurry of wings.  
-

On the way home Sam confronted Dean about the part Ben was gonna have to play. "Are you sure your okay with this?" Dean knew what Sam was asking him. "Well, honestly no. But it's ultimately Ben's choice. And we both know if Gail goes then he will to, So it's out of my hands. He's a strong boy he'll be fine." Dean shrugged. "Besides with everyone there to protect them, i think the kids are in a minimal amount of danger." Sam nodded. "Yeah i guess so..." Dean sensed Sam's hesitation. "Are you okay with it?i mean Gail's part in all this?" Sam chuckled. "Hell the girl is a fighter through and through, She'd never forgive me if i got in her way. So i won't. Can't say it doesn't bug me though, the idea of bringing her into hell"

Dean sighed. "I know what you mean." the rest of the drive was made in silence each of them thinking about their respective children. When they got home Adam was waiting for them outside with troubled eyes. "I don't like it" was all he said. "It's their choice" Dean said clapping him on the shoulder. "You know they'll want to fight" Sam said with a grim smile. Adam sighed. "True"They went inside to the living room where Castiel was waiting with Charlie and Bobby. obviously explaining the situation and what was going to happen Bobby looked mad as hell and Charlie was extremely pale. The brothers made themselves comfortable. " Well lets get this show on the road"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/n: I know I'm back already hey? Well what can I say I got a surge of inspiration. I know where I want this story to go, getting there is the trick. Well on with the show

* * *

Castiel looked at the group of people surrounding him in the large living room. Dean his beautiful hunter and the oldest Winchester. Sammy the second oldest, was something like a brother to him. Adam the youngest his friend. Young Ben he thought of as son and Gail his beautiful niece the human vessel of his father and Bobby who always treated him like his own. He smiled inwardly. These people where his family. And he would give anything to protect them, die for them without a second thought. And today he had to ask them to put their lives on the line for his brothers.

"I need to speak to all of you. But mostly to you two" He said looking at the teens sitting close together on the couch. "I have to ask for your help, both of you." He said making eye contact with them both. "Gail, you are Nephliem and your blood is needed for the ritual, if we use your blood you must enter hell with us." Gail just smiled softly. "Did you think, Uncle that I wouldn't be willing?" Castiel shook his head. "I still had to ask." His eyes fell on Sam who was gritting his teeth to keep from begging his adoptive daughter to reconsider. Gail followed his look and sighed. "Sam...I'll be fine" Sam nodded tightly "I know" Castiel decided it was time to continue.

"Ben. I hate having to drag you into this. But we need you to join us in our mission. Your spirit is pure and strong despite the horrible things you've been through. We need it to shield our presence from the Demons. "But this is your choice you do not have to go with us." Castiel glanced over at Dean who looked resigned. He knew exactly what Ben would say. "I'm in" Ben said with a smirk. "Thank you for letting me decide" he never took his eyes off the Angel but the words were meant for his father. "What do I need to do." he asked. "Not much, just be with us, and be ready to fight if the need arises." Cas said with a shrug.

"But there is more" He said waiting until he had everyone's attention. "To hold the door open long enough for us to get back out, we need the grace of a god. On this side." Charlie glared at him. "I'm going with you!" Castiel shook his head. "You can't, we need you here, ready to pull us out." Bobby put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I'll protect them" Bobby stated sending a determined look towards the Angel clearly stating he was going. And it wasn't optional. Cas just smiled at the old hunter. "Gabby and Destiel can help you hold the door open." At the confused looks he was getting he realized he would have to explain.

"Destiel has the soul of a god. And Gabby is a direct descendent of you father, she is your...successor." Sam was gaping at him in shock, Dean was pale looking at Castiel in confusion. "The soul of a God?" He blurted. "Yes, he was born without a soul. So he was blessed with the soul of a fire god waiting to be reborn into a human vessel." Dean just slumped into his chair, letting Adam pat his shoulder comfortingly. "As I was saying. With you three keeping it open we should have enough time to get to Michael and Gabriel." Everyone nodded their understanding of the basics of the plan.

Sam took over from there. "We're going in as a group, but we will have partners, Stay close to your partner and watch each other's backs." he glared around the room making sure everyone was paying attention. "I will be partnered with Adam, Dean you're with Castiel, Gail with Ben. Bobby you're the odd man out so I want you watching over the kids got it?" Everyone agreed. "Alright, Cas says we're going to be picking up some old friends along the way, so the dynamics might change but until then this is how it has to be` with nods of consent. He finished the conversation with. "I want everyone to be ready, Castiel is going to give us each a list of things we're going to need while we're down there. He'll help us get what we don't have."

Dean and Ben left the room together talking in low voices. Charlie and Bobby stayed where they were discussing the plan. Castiel trailed after Dean leaving Gail and Sam to head into the kitchen alone. "So, we're really doing this huh?" She asked with determined smile at her guardian. "Yeah" Sam smirked at her. "We really are." They went about preparing lunch for everyone in quiet companionship, each lost in their own thoughts regarding the risky plan. They both knew it might not end well, that they could lose someone on the way in or out. Gail was scared it would be Sam, She knew he wouldn't hesitate to die to keep her safe. "Sam...?"She said softly. "Hmm?" He glanced at her. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid down there okay?"

* * *

Sam was lying in his bed that night thinking about the promise he made to Gail. She had sounded so desperate that he caved and hugged her "I promise" he had said. But he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. If her life was in danger he sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and let anything happen to her. He was so preoccupied worrying about the whole mess of a plan that he only vaguely noticed the mist surrounding his vision. Soon he was sprawled in the grass by the pond he and Gabe had gone swimming in.

**"Hey Sammy, why the long face?"** Gabe was on his side by the hunter, his head in his hand as he looked down at him. "Just worried about everything" Gabe quirked an eyebrow at Sam, silently reminding him that he wasn't in the loop. "Oh right" So Sam sat up and explained the plan, from beginning to end, carefully watching the arch-angel's face for his reaction. **'Sammy no way' **Gabe said leaping to his feet. "Gabe it's already been decided. She wants to do this" Sam gulped at the dangerous look on Gabriel's face. **'She is just a child!' **he snapped.

"Not just any child. She's your child Gabe. And if I told her no she'd damn well find a way to do it herself!" Sam yelled back, tired of the same old argument. "You think I want this! To bring her to hell? But It's a hell of a lot better then her trying it alone" He fall onto his back in the grass closing his eyes fighting back frustrated tears. Gabriel's shoulders slumped. The human was right of course. Gail would certainly try it herself. **'Oh Sammy... I know, you're right.' **He curled up next to that larger man. **'I'm sorry I snapped'** Sam pulled Gabriel close holding him tight. They didn't say a word after that, just held each other close. Each seeking and giving comfort to the other.

* * *

Dean was sitting outside on the hood of his Impala watching the stars, and thinking about all the information he'd learned from Castiel about his Son. 'A god wow' he thought to himself, trying not to think about the fact that his son was born without his own soul. "Cas dammit I need some more information about Destiel" He called hoping his Angel would answer him. Castiel appeared beside him on the hood of the car, uncomfortably close not that Dean minded too much. "What do you want to know?" was his simple reply.

"What did you mean, about Destiel not having his own soul?" Dean said turning his head to look at the Angel. "when he was born he only had a half soul, he would have died, had his soul not touched that of Icarus a fire god of old while he was still in the womb. Icarus gave his essence to Destiel effectively giving your son a chance to live, Icarus's powers are housed in your son, but the soul is his own. He will be a god in his own right one day." Castiel explained. Dean thought about it, remembering those five terrifying minutes when Destiel was first-born and he wasn't breathing. "So this Icarus guy saved my son. I wish it could thank him" Castiel smiled softly at the hunter. "Hey Cas... how do you know so much about my son?"

Castiel blushed. "Well I felt the anguish of your soul when he wasn't breathing I arrived just in time to see Icarus poor the last of his spirit and life-force into the infant, seconds later he started to cry, I wasn't needed so it left..." Dean stared at him. "You came for us..." Dean whispered his fingers reaching out to caress the side of Castiel's face. Cas leaned into the touch. "I'll always come for you. And the boys." Dean leaned closer his eyes meeting the angel's as if asking for permission, Cas closed the distance latching onto Dean's mouth like a life-line.

Dean moaned into the kiss, rolling himself on top of Castiel, trapping him against the hood of the car. Kissing the Angel was intoxicating, he tasted like heaven. "Fuck Cas." he gasped when they needed air placing his forehead against Castiel's, his eyes closed. Cas watched his hunter with barely supressed passion. "Dean" he said making the man open his eyes. "Let me have this..." Dean's eyes widened. 'God yes' he thought helplessly. As if sensing the humans waning will power. "Say yes..." He growled, grinding his hips up into Dean causing him to moan helplessly nodding his head in defeat Dean leaned down to kiss him again

The Angel didn't hesitate, using his superior strength to flip them over. Kissing his way down the man's throat, his daft fingers undoing his after Dean started tugging frantically on Cas's trench coat, helping him remove it. Cas I need..." Cas growled snapping his fingers and using his mojo as dean called it to remove their clothes. both men had totally forgot where they were. They were thrusting their cocks against each other. Kissing, licking and biting any bare skin the came across.

"Oh God Cas, please I need" Castiel kissed his way down Dean's body. His hand palming the human's swollen shaft. "Ahh..." Dean moaned arching into the touch. Cas smirked up at him, before engulfing his cock. Dean's hands found their way into the blue-eyed man's hair. "Cas..." Dean couldn't believe the sinful things the angel could do with his mouth. He was close and Castiel knew it. He flicked his tongue over the slit of dean's penis, that's all it took to have Dean screaming his name as he came. Castiel swallowed efficiently. Licking his lips provocatively, his hungry gaze devouring the sight of his lover looking so vulnerable.

At the far away sound of a car, Castiel recalled exactly where they were. "Let's at least move this somewhere more... private?" He said seductively biting Dean's ear. "Hell yes" Dean breathed. "Where?" Cas shot back. "Back seat." Seconds later they were in the backseat. Dean with his legs spread as far apart as he could to give Castiel's skilled tongue better access to his tight entrance moaning helplessly. Deciding he had prepared his human enough, he began licking and nipping his way up to Dean's ear to whisper. "I'm going to take you now." He said seductively, using one hand to support himself above the human while the other rubbed his cock against Dean's tight hole. "Please!" Dean cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The morning found Adam sitting at the kitchen table with his hands wrapped around a coffee cup a small bottle of whiskey empty beside it. His face pale and his mind suspiciously blank. *Adam?* Michael's voice in his head made him jump and almost spill his Irish coffee. 'Damn Michael you startled me' Adam snapped back at him. *what's got you so jumpy?* Michael shot back calmly. Adam sighed, 'I saw something last night that I can never un see' He shuddered involuntarily. *oh?* Adam could just see the raised eyebrow the arch-angel was giving him. 'I saw…. Well my oldest brother and your brother were you know…' he trailed off unable to put the sight into words.

*Having sex?* Michael says bluntly, laughing silently at the cringe Adam gave. 'Yeah that.' Adam sat in silence for a few minutes while his Angel processed this information. Suddenly loud helpless laughter filled his mind making him spit out his coffee 'Michael?' he questioned confused. *I'm sorry little one it's just… we made bets in heaven on how long it would take those two to realize their feelings for another. The demons even have a betting pool on it down here.* Adam chuckles himself and nods. 'Sam, Bobby and I have a bet going to, now that I think about it. Hahaha I won.' As Michael's laughter faded in his mind, he was at once feeling better he smiled brightly at Bobby who had just entered the kitchen.

"What are you grinning about boy?" the old hunter grumped at him. "I know something you don't know" he sing-songed at the crotchety old man. "Oh yea, what's that?" before Adam could answer he heard Sam and Dean coming down the stairs. "Watch" Adam muttered to Bobby as he wiped the table to clean up his spill. Bobby just grunted at him.

Sam entered the room first with a little smirk on his face refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Dean followed him in with a goofy smile and a slight but noticeable limp. "Morning Dean" Adam said cheerily. "And such a beautiful morning it is." Dean said back absently, making Bobby nearly choke on his coffee. Sam just stared down at his own cup holding back laughter. While Adam looked pointedly at Bobby.

Dean started breakfast for the kids who were still sleeping upstairs. And he was humming… Dean Winchester was humming. Bobby stared at him for a few moments before looking at the brothers who were silently laughing behind their older brothers back. He blinked a few moments before it hit him. He grinned at them silently asking who was going to take a lead on this one. Sam tilted his head at Adam, giving him the go ahead.

"So dean…" Adam started with straight face. "Hmmn?" Dean replied without turning from the stove. "How was your night?" He asked innocently. Sam snorted quietly into his coffee. Dean tensed up slightly, realizing where this was going. "Fine why do you ask?" Dean said slowly turning to face his family wearily. Adam smirked. "OHH CAS" He mimicked. Causing Dean to go bright red. "s-shut up" He muttered turning back to breakfast, as the other three men burst into laughter behind him.

Castiel sat quietly on the roof above the kitchen with a small smile. Charlie appeared beside him making him jump slightly. "So you've consummated your relationship hmmn?" Castiel froze. Causing the god to laugh heartily. "About damn time son" he said clapping the angel on the shoulder making him blush slightly.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about though." Charlie said suddenly serious. Cas turned to look at his father showing his undivided attention "Are you sure about the plan?" Cas shot his father an offended look. Charlie sighed, "I'm not saying it's a bad plan, or that it won't work… it's just that…"

"You want to come with us." He said finishing his father's sentence. "Yes" Charlie said simply. "Gabby and Destiel cannot alone up here. They aren't strong enough to hold the gate themselves, we need you to get us out. That's the most important part of this plan, we can fight our way back to the gate, but for us to bring back not only my brothers, but all the humans that should never have been there in the first place" Castiel gives Charlie a nasty look during the last part

"We need you on this side, ready to purify the remaining demons while we escape." For one single moment opened his mouth to argue, then his shoulders slumped and he closed his mouth. Sighing in defeat he nodded his acceptance. "Alright." Cas smiled. "Don't worry, Bobby isn't going to let anything happen to us." Charlie growled. "I know."

* * *

I know this is a short one but I don't have a lot of time I'm at my auntie's house for a day using her wireless with my labtop, while also helping her clean, I just wanted to get something out to you guys somehow. Sorry about the wait.


End file.
